


Bottom!Shiro Week PWP

by VioletHyena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Against a Wall, Alpha!Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Blindfolded, Bottom!Shiro Week, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Relationships, Omega Verse, Omega!Shiro, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Panties, Polyamory, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Tentacles, With Clothes On, bottom!shiro, date, established relationships - Freeform, finger blasted, in a hotel, more tags to come with more chapters, restrained, teased, video taped, well-fucked/fuck-dazed/wrecked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: Written Bottom!Shiro pwp for January 14- January 20, 2019Chapter 1: It's a cold nice in the Castle. Everyone wants to keep warm, and it turns out all three of Shiro's lovers think of his ass when they want to warm up. (Canon-universe setting)Chapter 2: Keith's best birthday gift yet! It's a video from his lovers (Canon-universe setting)Chapter 3: Shiro is an omega, and to survive being a champion to becoming a Paladin of Voltron, he's had to suppress it. Finally, Keith, the only alpha in space, is going to help him. (Follows canon, but Omega-verse)Chapter 4: Shiro is given a challenge by his lovers! Try to guess who’s cock is who’s (Canon-universe setting)Chapter 5: Hunk has a night to pamper his lover Shiro by himself at a nice hotel. Hunk chooses to pamper Shiro with food, massage, and of course, sex. (Canon universe setting)Chapter 6: Lance and Shiro collect something for the ship. From a tree of tentacles. Coran has at least provided them with a how to video on harvesting from it. (canon universe setting)





	1. Best Way to Warm up in a Chilled Castle in Space

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters tags are: Cock Warming, multiple orgasms, well-fucked/fuck-dazed/wrecked, With clothes on multiple partners (not on the list)
> 
> This Chapter's Summary: It's a cold nice in the Castle. Everyone wants to keep warm, and it turns out all three of Shiro's lovers think of his ass when they want to warm up. (Canon-universe setting)
> 
> !!!  
> Due to the short time to write these works, they will not be beta'd. However if any readers can donate some corrections, I will try to fix them on the fly. Also feel free to donate a kind comment or say "Great job! Here's an apple!" and I'll understand you just really loved it and have not the words to express your joy. I like me some apples.
> 
> THIS IS FOR MY LOVE OF BOTTOM!SHIRO.

\----

 

 

It was a chilly and drafty night in the castle. Blankets and heaters can only do so much sometimes. Too cold to fall asleep comfortably alone.

 

Shiro was prone to the cold and awake. He lay in his bed with piled on blankets. Still, he could not comfortably sleep as he kept moving and shifting and his skin shivered and was constantly covered in goose bumps. 

 

His door was knocked upon and he sat up, alert. “Come in.”

 

The door opened. Keith was on the other side and closed the door after him. He had two red blankets around his shoulders from his room.

 

“Too cold to sleep?” Shiro asked before Keith could say anything. Keith nodded. Shiro lifted his black blankets up for Keith to join him. For a few seconds a chill seeped in where warmth had been clinging. Then Keith was under with him and warmth from another body was very quickly Shiro’s favorite thing. The blankets were layered over them and Keith’s hands soon were winding around Shiro’s waist so that they could feel each other’s warmth. They both sighed comfortably as they felt the relief from the cold. Keith’s lean, muscular body pressed up against his chest and abs. Their legs entwined. Hands pressed to the core of Shiro’s body and Keith breathed heavily against his neck. It was heaven for several moments.

 

Then again the cold started to settle as they stilled. Keith moved against him, generating some heat with the shift. Shiro just held Keith a bit tighter and for a few moments, he thought could actually doze off like this. Then he felt Keith’s hands slide down his back to his butt and they pressed in so Keith parted his thighs with his hips. Drowsy with sleep and soothed with the warmth Keith was providing, Shiro let him. There was no harm in it. They settled like that comfortably for a moment. Keith didn’t stay still though, He started rubbing Shiro’s butt and their groins were soon pressed together and creating a delightful friction based heat. 

 

Shiro let out a soft sound and opened his eyes, finding Keith’s eyes fixated on the bed and his tongue was pressed between his lips in a tense focus that Shiro rarely saw. Curious to what Keith was after, he let Keith lead this exploration of warmth. 

 

Keith pulled down the zipper to Shiro’s pants and soon Keith’s hands were pushing down the layers of clothing between them and their skin was on skin, sliding and mixing their heat. Their pants were only pulled down so far, leaving them at their knees. Soon Shiro found himself on his belly and Keith was pressing a couple of lubed fingers into him. His fingers were a bite of cold but they sunk between his ass cheeks and into him. Shiro shivered and whined in protest; only from the discomfort of the cold. Keith soothed him with a quiet hush and kissed the bath of his neck. The fingers warmed up quickly and coated his insides with thick lube. Then just as quick they were out and Keith’s cock slipped in, stiff and chilly like his fingers. Shiro huffed at the chill but Keith let out a low moan as he sank in. His belly and chest pressed against Shiro’s muscular back and heat was surrounding them. Shiro let out a shakey breath, an almost-moan leaving him. Keith wasn’t moving at first, not like a quick fuck would be. 

 

Then he finally started rocking against Shiro. The heat built up between them sweetly and Shiro was quickly a whimpering mess against his bed sheets. 

 

“You’re so hot inside,” Keith whispered huskily into his ear and Shiro’s hand gripped Keith’s arm, Keith’s hand gripped the sheets near Shiro’s head for stability, steadily fucking into Shiro and churning the heat between them. Shiro felt it was all too short when they hit a fast but hot tempo of thrusting and Keith filled him with a dose of hot cum.

 

They panted heavily and Keith pulled the blankets over them, still buried in Shiro for a few minutes, even as he softened. They were hot and every time they moved Shiro felt the squish of cum between them. It was grossly comfortable and Shiro could not bring himself to suggest Keith pull out right away. They snuggled warmly for a few minutes as the heat settled again.

 

And then there was a knock on the door. Startled from the lure of sleep, Shiro turned his head to see his door. “Come in,” he said before he realized that it could have been anyone walking in on Keith sleepily impaling Shiro in his cock.

 

Lance came in quickly and shut the door behind him. He too was sporting his own blue blanket. Shiro let out a little relieved breath because it was not Pidge, the one child that was not yet old enough to see this side of Shiro yet.

 

“It’s FREEZING,” Lance said loudly as he came over to the bed. “Even Keith’s here because it’s cold. Move over.” Shiro’s mouth twitched, unsure how to explain how this was a little bad timing on Lance’s part. Yes, they were all lovers, but this was not just cuddle time. The mess he and Keith made was already a bit embarrassing to Shiro.

 

Without complaint, Keith slid out of Shiro stealthily and rolled over so Lance could pile in. Shiro was not really given time to warn Lance about the mess. 

 

Keith was the first one to say, “Shiro’s ass is primed if you’re cold.” The lude comment made Shiro’s face flush with heat. Lance looked surprised at first, but far from offended. Keith was blunt and to the point.

 

“Seriously?” Lance asked, looking at Shiro.

 

Shiro shrugged awkwardly, still on his belly and retaining the heat between himself and the matress. “It’s cold. Sex generates heat...”

 

“Well if I can join the party...” Lance said and pushed down his PJ pants eagerly. Shiro was soon shivering as Lance’s cock slid in with Keith’s cum. Lance moaned into his ear and unlike Keith’s careful build up of heat, Lance fucked into him and held his hips as he eagerly thrust in. Lance groaned and Shiro again was moaning into the sheets. Keith’s hand idoly pet Shiro’s back as Lance fucked him. Shiro’s skin flushed hot and he lost himself in the quick rhythm.

 

“Fuck, he’s so hot inside,” Lance goaned.

 

“I know. It feels great, right?” Keith asked. Shiro could only let out small helpless whimpers and moans as his ass was again fucked and Lance dumped a hot dose of cum into his ass. It was so hot and sticky. A dribble ran down his skin and over his balls. His own cum soaked the sheets, but soon was joined by Lance and Keith’s combined. It wasn’t the freshest of feelings, but it was warm and cozy with heat against the cold.

 

Shiro panted and felt Lance and Keith’s hands on him and filled with Lance’s cock inside him long after he’d completely emptied into him. Lance playfully kissed his neck. “So warm,” he purred and layed on his muscular back with his lithe frame. It felt nice. Shiro laughed a little.

 

And then there was another knock on the door. Shiro hesitated this time.

 

“Shiro? You asleep?” It was Hunk, sounding shy.

 

Shiro sighed but a smile was on his face. “We’re awake, Hunk. Come in.”

 

Hunk entered and the door shut behind him. Hunk’s yellow blanket was over his head and shoulders as he he was shivering.

 

“Hey, I wasn’t the only one drawn to Shiro’s room, huh?” Hunk asked.

 

Lance shook his head. “Nuh-uh. Come here and try this. It’ll warm you up better than any hot bath.” Lance waved Hunk over. Shiro blushed, feeling a little passed around by his lovers at the moment. He didn’t think his ass was the best heater, but Lance apparently thought otherwise.

 

And Hunk was also thinking likewise moments later when his big, hefty cock was stretching Shiro’s ass open and sliding in with Keith and Lance cum. Hunk groaned happily and Shiro felt a wiggle as Hunk settled into his well worn ass. Shiro was panting. Seriously, this was the third cock in less than 30 minutes. He was tired, but warm. And that heat was a precious commodity right now. Hunk fucked him at a steady pace, between Lance’s quick and hard fuck and Keith’s slow and focused one. Shiro panted and his voice flowed freely with every thrust.

 

“You’re so vocal tonight,” Hunk praised, “And yeah, wow, you feel so good inside.”

 

“So wet and hot, right?” Lance grinned, petting Shiro’s leg as he rested from the fucking.

 

“Oooh yeah,” Hunk groaned and soon came in Shiro as well. Shiro moaned loudly, feeling so hot and full of cum. It kept spilling out with every movement now. He was so full.

 

“My turn next,” Keith said eagerly, completely rested from his previous turn and refreshed by watching Lance and Hunk fuck him. 

 

Keith’s cock was soon back in Shiro after Hunk was out and faster, more powerful thrusting was pistoning into Shiro. Shiro moaned, feeling the relentless fucking of his lovers taking turns, donating cum and heat into his ass. It was messy and hot. A delicious paradise of heat and endorphins clouded Shiro’s brain. His lovers warmed him with their cocks and bodies.

 

No, they did not sleep that night. They were all lost in the heat that Shiro had been seeking. So as much as it was a pain to clean up the pool of cum in him and on the blankets that they all brought, it became a fond memory.


	2. Happy Birthday Keith!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's best birthday gift yet! It's a video from his lovers (Canon-universe setting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the apples guys! I'm glad you're enjoying it!
> 
> Tags: With Clothes On (lingerie), Panties, video taped (with Lance acting as camera stud), sex toys, masturbating.

Keith heard a buzz go off on his communicator. He wasn’t at the castle. The Blade of Marmora were resting at an outposts. He was off duty so he checked it. It was an email with a video attached. It said, “Happy Birthday! Love Lance, Shiro, and Hunk!”

Keith blinked. Was it his birthday? He confirmed it by checking his calendar. He barely kept track of it. He wonder who dug up that info. He curiously played the video. He choked on his own breath when the video panned up on a muscular, beautiful, Shiro in black lace stockings, held up with a black lace garterbelt. A black lace baby doll top and a black lace collar. Oh lord, his panties were red lace. Shiro’s face was red and he wasn’t quite confident looking with the camera looking at him. However, he cleared his throat and said, “Happy Birthday, Keith. We know you’re doing your best. This video, um,” endearingly, Shiro took a steadying breath, “Is for you.”

“From us!” Lance came into frame like the famed Loverboy Lance that he was, in blue silks to contrast Shiro’s black lace. Lance was far more confident in his camera work. “This show is for you babe, so find a nice private spot before you continue this video-”

Keith looked around, spotted the nearest empty room and took it for his own. After the door was locked behind him and he secured that it was just him, he continued the video.

The scene changed to a bed and Keith’s mouth watered as Shiro was on his back. Keith stared silently as Lance climbed into bed with Shiro. They made out hotly. Then Lance was fingering Shiro under the red panties, nothing was removed through the video, he would note. All the decoration stayed on them. Shiro’s best moans were captured as Lance teased him. 

And then toys.

Where in the universe did they get those toys?! Because they kept inserting them one after the other into Shiro’s prime ass and it panned to his delicious, pleasure stricken face. Every time a toy was taken out, the lace underwear was lovingly placed back over Shiro’s hole. With every toy Lance was describing each as though he was marketing it with Shiro’s ass taking each one. 

And then Lance slid his own cock into Shiro, when Shiro started moaning his loudest and Keith could not help but pull out his hard cock and started stroking it to his lovers fucking in beautiful lingerie. And then getting to watch Shiro and Lance (loudly) cum was a beautiful sight to see.

“Happy birthday!” Lance and Shiro said again at the end and a small reel of credits rolled. Namely being Lance (Stud), Shiro (Beautiful Ass-istant), and Hunk (Editor and Cameraman). Keith smiled. Figured that his third lover would be the one to edit this thing.

Satisfied, and happy with the gift, Keith decided he would have to pay a visit to the castle. It had been too long since he’d been home.


	3. Knot a Heat Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is an omega, and to survive being a champion to becoming a Paladin of Voltron, he's had to suppress it. Finally, Keith, the only alpha in space, is going to help him. (Follows canon, but Omega-verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Knotting, A/B/O Dynamics
> 
> I think Shiro became more the partner in control here so I really can't say he was begging for cock. This one became entirely more emotion based than intended, but it was very intense to write. I hope you enjoy it.

Shiro had been repressing his heat for months. He squirmed and took deep breaths to maintain his civil mind. He was used to pushing it down now. He could not go into heat and then go into combat when he was named the Champion. He would not have survived.

And now he habitually was doing the same thing at the castle. They had a mission. He self suppressed his heat for the mission. Someone attacked the castle, he had to suppress it and protect the castle. The team was fighting and HE had to be the level headed on. He suppressed his heat again. And again. And it got so hard.

One morning he just didn’t leave bed. Even for training. He was trying to suppress his heat again because he was always praised by Allura for being a diligent and focused. But it was physically paralyzing him this time. It hurt to hold it back. The struggle to keep it under control was slipping...

Keith was the one to come in and check on him because he was the most eager for training and it was very unusual for Shiro to not be up at all in the mornings.

“Shiro?” Keith had knocked on the door and received no answer. He was a young alpha, but even he knew to be polite about an omega’s territory. On Earth he knew best not to disturb Shiro and Adam when Shiro was having his heat. He was so young back then. Shiro was more like a parent and brother figure. Right now, after everything Shiro had been through, he wasn’t sure how Shiro had been dealing with heats. It was never brought up. It was as if they dried up and being under galra ‘care’ had stolen the soft omega side Keith had novicely fallen for.

It was a complicated issue.

Shiro wasn’t answering. Keith opened the door and found Shiro wrapped up in his blanket, cocooned and shaking. 

“Shiro?” Keith beelined for the figure and touched the blanket cocoon. It felt like Shiro’s back. Shiro let out a heavy and painful groan. “Are you sick?”

“Nooo,” Shiro wheezed from under the blankets. Ugh, he sounded absolutely miserable. “I just need...” there was another painful sound and for a moment a strong waft greeted Keith’s nose. It was pungent and sweet. Keith knew from years ago that it was Shiro’s heat when he’d had bad timing with a visit at Adam and Shiro’s during one of Shiro’s heats. It was the only time Keith had seen Adam aggressive and feral looking enough to fight him. Keith would have fought back if he wasn’t keenly aware of all the smells and backed off.

The waft dissipated and with it the memory. Shiro whimpered in pain and Keith swore it sounded like Shiro had been wounded. “I need a few minutes,” Shiro gasped desperately. “I just need… more time. I can’t… I can’t.”

Keith pulled the blanket down from Shiro’s face and his heart ached as he saw tears filling his eyes and stress in his face.

Keith struggled to understand. Shiro wasn’t in heat. There was the hint of smell, but that whiff he’d caught indicated he was at least close, right?

“Hey,” Keith pet his back, feeling how tense Shiro was. His muscles were hard with how tight and flexed they were. The soft touch made Shiro sob and bury his face in his mattress as he let out a painful noise. It was so soft as he hid it. Keith wouldn’t have heard it if he’d just been walking by the door. 

“I can’t. I can’t.” Shiro’s whole body bunched up under the blanket and he covered his head with the blanket, caccooning himself once again.

“Should...” Keith wanted to ask if he should get Coran or Allura, but they were Alteans. They didn’t have heat cycles like the humans did. They’d be clueless. Hunk was a beta. Lance was another omega but he was young and kinda helpless with this stuff. Keith was the only alpha. In a giant spaceship. In space. And yeah, Keith had already helped Lance with all his heats; again, Lance was helpless and needy. 

“Do you need an alpha?” Keith asked instead. Perhaps softly he hoped he could be that alpha.

The sound Shiro answered him with sent a shiver up Keith’s spine and a spike of arousal hit his groin. 

Another painful sound and sob broke Keith out of the moment.

“I DON’T NEED IT!” Shiro sounded half mad as he shouted it into his matress and Keith was almost scared out of the room by the force of it but he stayed put. A broken cry leaked out of Shiro; miserable and scared. “I can’t. I can’t.”

It was awful. Keith wasn’t good with comforting people, but even knowing he was bad at it, this was unbearable.

He sat next to Shiro’s form on the bed and pet the shaking man’s back. Keith wasn’t an omega. He had no clue what Shiro was going through. But an alpha’s duty was to take care of an omega. He’d helped Lance a bunch of times now so he should be able to help Shiro, right?

“Are you suppressing your heat? I heard that’s really bad for you,” Keith said.

“I’ve...” Shiro scrunched up with the touch and there was a painful paused before he continued, breathless and sounding like he was suffocating. “I’ve had to. To survive. To… To make sure everyone is safe. To...” There was even more moments of sobbing and Keith found those awkward and uncomfortable. They didn’t sound emotionally painful but physically painful.

That sound filled Keith with dread. He pulled the blanket out from under Shiro and the man rolled to the sheets. His Galra arm fingers were digging into his pelvis so hard that it looked like Shiro was trying to crush his own genitalia to stop his heat.

Offended that Shiro would take it so far Keith stood and it was either his hot headed galra nature or his own alpha rearing up to take the lead. “Hands down!”

It was definitely the alpha side of him because Shiro’s hands spread open and planted themselves on the sheets beside Shiro’s head. Shiro was panting and looking stressed more than surprised or scared.

The painful noises stopped, bringing Keith some relief. Keith was also shaken by his own daring. Who was he to order Shiro around like some cocky alpha? Shiro was their leader. But this was so unhealthy looking to suppress it this hard.

“Shiro, I want to help,” Keith said as calmly as possible. “I know I’m not your mate. I’m not Adam. But I’m not a kid anymore. I can help. I helped Lance, a bunch of times.”

Shiro stared at him, looking too tense to move. Keith’s hand touched Shiro’s sweat soaked back, muscles so tight; like if he breathed, it would all crumble away.

“Please?” Keith asked. He remembered how concerned Lance was with being safe while in heat. “We’re not under attack right now. We have some time to take care of it. Let me take care of you. Please.”

Shiro stayed motionless for a moment more before he slowly took in a deep breath that his whole body participated in. It still looked a bit painful at first, but then Shiro unballed himself, letting himself relax belly down into the bed. Giving himself to the heat, it looked like. Giving up the fight.

The smell wafted in again. And it stayed. Keith instantly was breathing that familiar scent. Lance’s intense smell paled in comparison to Shiro’s thick, mouth watering smell. It was almost scary how an omega’s scent could take over his body and mind with just a scent. He already felt the blood rush around his ears and heard his own heart beat.

Keith’s chest hitched on air and he stumbled back. They needed privacy. He locked the door. And for some reason, the next logical thing was for him to jog back over to the bed and strip his training uniform off. Fuck, this was happening! He’d never seen Shiro in heat before. He’d always wondered what Adam got to see every few weeks or so.

Lance was loud. Keith first thought the first time that it was just because it was Lance’s first heat and it was Keith’s first rut and they were figuring it out and it was a mess. But after a few times, Keith accepted that, Lance was just loud and needy and wow, really hot when he cried out for his cock.

Keith found out Shiro was much more refined than just being loud and verbal. It probably had to do with Shiro being an older, more experienced omega. Shiro lifted his head and his eyes were so dilated they were black. Keith didn’t feel so much like a big alpha taking advantage of a needy omega. He felt more like the omega’s prey for a moment.

“Keith,” Shiro said in a husky, deep tone. It struck a chord in Keith that there was no going back. Shiro was in Omega mode and this would not go well if Keith could not full fill what Shiro needed.

“What do you need?” Keith asked, leaning over the bed.

Shiro was fast and swift. He caught Keith’s arm in his and pulled Keith into bed as if Keith was going to run away from him. Running away was the last thing on Keith’s mind, but something instinctually told him he was in for a much more intense ride than Lance had even come close to giving him. 

“I need your knot. Now,” Shiro said. It was an order. Shiro knew exactly what he needed. He didn’t stutter his meaning. Nothing else was going to satisfy him.

“R-right.” Keith pushed his pants down. As soon as Keith’s pants were down to his knees, Shiro was on him. Shiro’s mouth found his cock and swallowed it down like he was starved for it. It was very abrupt. Primal energy seeped from every movement. Shiro’s mouth was wet and hot. Keith’s breath hitched with the powerful and confident blow job Shiro’s mouth performed.

Keith quickly felt light headed with Shiro’s head bobbing up and down, swallowing him three quarters of the way down his cock and teasing the momentary deflated gland with a unique kiss; a hug of his lips around the bulb tip. Keith’s hand gripped Shiro’s hair. His cock was massaged with Shiro's wet throat. The pace was fast and Keith was surprised by the force of it. His knot was already starting to swell.

“Shiro. Shiro! If you do that anymore you won't be able to get the knot into you,” Keith said in a rush.

Shiro's mouth popped off of Keith's cock quickly and Keith panted as he let his head clear from the pleasure. Shiro pushed down his pants to his knees and turned around from Keith. Keith was soon staring at Shiro's ass in the air and his face in the mattress. The classic Omega ‘fuck me’ position. Keith had knotted Lance like that before and it was an uncomfortable wait period.

Keith got up on his knees in the bed and was compelled to follow along with alpha instinct, but if he was going to knot Shiro, he wanted to see the faces Shiro would make while he was knotted. He turned Shiro onto his back by pushing down his hip and pulling his knees into the air. Shiro made a hitched breath sound but otherwise complied, laying on his back. Keith stripped Shiro of his pants and slid between his legs.

Compelled to satisfy Shiro, Keith didn’t make him wait. Lance had always been wet for him and Shiro was the same. Pressing into Shiro was a hot, hugging sensation around his cock and he groaned. Keith was rewarded by Shiro tilting his head back and letting out a soft moan. He was so quiet compared to Lance. Keith touched Shiro’s face and Shiro leaned into his hand, eyes closed and soaking in the contact like he was in nirvana. Shiro’s legs tucked in to bring Keith closer to him.

“That’s it, you take it so good,” Keith said.

“Please, Keith,” Shiro whispered, “I need your knot. I’ve been waiting so long.” Keith’s heart and cock pulsed from the plea. He thrust in and Shiro’s body was so hot and compliant. It was almost unfair to compare how gorgeous Shiro was in heat to Lance’s heat. Lance was hot. But Shiro was radiant. He nearly glowed in Keith’s eyes. He leaned down and kissed Shiro’s soft lips. Shiro’s human hand slid into Keith’s hair and returned the kiss with a flighty flicking tongue action that was unique and Keith found it to be cute and felt good as their kiss deepened like his cock did in Shiro’s ass.

Keith’s knot started to swell and he shoved it in hard into Shiro, feeling the other man shutter. Keith kept pressing in, flush against Shiro and their kiss broke so that Shiro could throw his head back and gasp. He was filling the omega up. Soon they’d be locked together. Panting and rocking until Shiro milked his knot with his ass and took all his cum into him. 

The thought of impregnating Shiro was both intimidating, but exciting. It had been a long time for Shiro. Intense heats were supposed to make for great breeding conditions.

Maybe not so great timing with also being a Voltron Paladin, but well, they’d figure it out, right? Keith’s body felt stiff as he sat on his knees, locked in Shiro. He had nowhere to move to. Shiro had his cock in him. Shiro’s ass was squeezing him. Contracting against the knot. Shiro was panting as his internal body was in such movement. Keith moaned softly, and licked his lips as he got to feel it squeeze him. He got to watch Shiro’s fingers dig into the sheets over his head. Shiro’s mouth was open and little strained squeaks and pants were escaping him. Tears were in his eyes.

“Tell me what to do, please,” Keith kissed Shiro’s collar bone. He wanted to be a good alpha for Shiro. He had always wanted to be a good alpha for Shiro.

Shiro panted and gestured for a moment over his pelvis and then his hips. He struggled with words.

“Rub. So tight.” Shiro gasped. Sweat was gathering in droplets on his head, Keith ran a hand where Shiro gestured. It was SO TIGHT. Keith flushed hotly as he could feel just above Shiro’s cock a hard lump. That was HIS knot inside of Shiro’s ass. It felt HUGE! He wondered if he got this big in Lance. It had never been pointed out before. Shiro gasped and was starting to pant heavily rather than be silent and breathless.

“Yes.” He gasped. “G-gentle rub...” Keith softened his touch and remembered Shiro had been squeezing there. It was possible he was sore there. He rubbed and gently started massaging that area and then Shiro’s thighs once Shiro looked more relaxed and was letting out soft, rhythmic moaning patterns. It was soft, like Shiro was caught in a pleasure trance. Keith was certainly enjoying the sensation of his cum draining into Shiro; being milked so quickly and in such an efficient way. Lance was less consistent; still new at focusing on milking the knot, which he could be distracted from and would start to talk in between contracting periods. This made it long and jumbled sometimes.

Shiro wasn’t coming out of his trace though and Keith was startled to find his cock pop back out after only what felt like a few minutes. Shiro quieted and his eyes closed.

Keith leaned over quietly and leaned his elbows into the mattress beside Shiro’s ears. He waited.

Shiro’s eyes opened. His eyes were no longer dialated to the nines, but the pupils were still wide and alert.

“Keith, I...” Shiro’s mouth was open but no other words came out.

Keith didn’t make him continue. Words were so hard during heats and ruts. 

Keith lowered his forehead to Shiro’s. He was staying for as long as Shiro needed him. Lance had backlashed into another heat after such a fast, intense one. So might Shiro since it was obviously a long time since he’d let himself have his heats.

Shiro relaxed under him and his arms gently curled around Keith’s waist to hold him. Shiro kissed his lips softly and closed his eyes to rest. He’d need it. Keith smiled lovingly and cuddled up close. He would be ready for whatever came next.


	4. Blindfolded Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is given a challenge by his lovers! Try to guess who’s cock is who’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Blindfolded, Finger-blasted, teased/edged

Shiro’s eyes were blindfolded by a long, black strip of cloth. They were all in his bedroom and he was on his back on his bed. It was a simple game they’d come up with. He was to guess who’s cock was who’s after all three of his lovers -Keith, Hunk, and Lance- had their turns with him. He was already naked for the beginning of the game. Tying him up was brought up as a suggestion but Shiro promised to keep his hands from wandering. Being restrained AND blindfolded tended to be stressful because of his time with the galra. Music was played to make identification harder. A safe word was decided on, but not once did he decide to use it.

They started with him on his back. 3 pairs of hands: fondled, caressed, squeezed his skin, played with his nipples, squeezed his ass, and thighs. Shiro gripped the sheets and enjoyed every touch and squeeze. Most of the time, he couldn’t tell who was who. He could only guess by thinking of the hand habits he normally observed. Lance tended to admire how muscular he was so his hands loved his biceps, chest, and abs. Keith liked his cock and ass; a simple man. Hunk tended to admire his thighs and arms as well. They all loved his ass, which got multiple hands on them and Shiro was moaning long before they started fingering him. 

They turned him over onto his belly to get at his ass fondled. His cheeks were spread, spanked and, kissed. Then lube was added and Shiro moaned loudly as the fingers greedily started fucking him. From one hand or multiple hands, sometimes it was hard to tell. It seemed like they were trying to take turns to see who could make him moan louder. They succeeded with the more time they spent on the mission rather than who was better at it. It was just the beautiful, constant flow of fingers fucking into him until he was nice and wide and relaxed for the next step.

The first cock was thick and slow to enter. Shiro’s immediate guess was Hunk. Hunk was the biggest and the most gentle. He gripped Shiro’s hips and the steady fucking was a great continuation from the fingering.

The hands continued to touch him and fondle him as they took their turns. Steady moaning left Shiro, soon being the content participant in a long fuck marathon.

The second cock was harder to place because Lance and Keith were about the same size. But their techniques were separate. This one was confident in his long deep strokes. Lance, if Shiro had to lean to one or the other.

And then the third cock just confirmed the second one as Lance because the second cock, curled in close, like mounting him like an alpha. His pace very strong and intense. Piston thrusts. That was Keith.

“Hunk, Lance, then Keith.” Shiro said once he had air back and had cum with great satisfaction. His whole body was spent and buzzing with the delighted filled feeling of his lovers.

“Well Hunk’s EASY to tell, to tell because he’s so freaking huge,” Lance said. “I thought I’d at least be a bit more of a challenge.”

“You don’t make it a challenge by doing what you always do,” Keith said. He sounds a little sour for Shiro also guessing so easily.

“It’s really not a big contest, guys,” Hunk said softly.

Shiro just smiled and rested among the squabbling pair. He leaned his head on Hunk’s lap. Hunk’s lap was the softest lap for his head. He didn’t even bother to remove the blindfold as he took a nap, satisfied by being the champion of this challenge.


	5. Hotel Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk has a night to pamper his lover Shiro by himself at a nice hotel. Hunk chooses to pamper Shiro with food, massage, and of course, sex. (Canon universe setting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pamper Shiro! My sister said Shiro needs to be pampered so he’s going to have a spa day with Hunk. A nice Dinner, a massage, and some very satisfying sex.
> 
> Tags: In a hotel, massage, date, mush

The Paladins of Voltron were gifted with several nights at a luxury Hotel on one of the most beautiful planets because they freed the planet from the reign of Zarkon. Most of the castle residence puzzled over what they would go to a hotel for when they had the castle. 

However, Hunk was first to declare enthusiastically,“I call a date night with Shiro!” 

Everyone was more surprised Lance hadn’t jumped at the chance first, especially since this was advertised first as a spa luxury hotel. 

“Why do you get to pick Shiro first?” Lance pouted. “For that matter, why aren’t we all doing something together?”

“Lance, I love you,” Hunk said, “But that doesn’t mean we all have to do the same things at the same time. We should be allowed date nights. You know, bond closer to each other as individuals.”

Keith decided to help Hunk out. Lance tended to be the most attention hungry of the 4 lovers. “I’ll give you a date night, Lance.”

“You?” Lance sounded sceptical. Lance knew Hunk for his more pampering nature. Keith… What was even a night with Keith?

“Me,” Keith challenged and raised a brow at Lance. “Afraid you can’t handle my date night?”

“Bring it!” Lance said, falling for that rivalry mindset he thought he still had with Keith.

Hunk was very happy for Keith being his wingman.

Shiro was a bit shy about being singled out for a date among their lovers. Technically, it would be his first date since being on Earth and with breaking up with Adam, his fiance. 

Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and, Lance were lovers. The relationship tended to flow easily with being a paladin of Voltron. The only exception was Pidge who flowed with everything except the sexuality. Her age and her obsession with technology were just much more interesting to her than anything sexual; which was fine with the men.

“So, what do you say, Shiro?” Hunk asked the quiet Shiro.

“A date night does sound nice,” Shiro admitted to Hunk’s proposal and smiled. “I accept.”

“Yes!” Hunk made a fist and pumped it into the air. He grabbed a notebook. “I’m going to go prepare!” And he ran off to the kitchen.

The hours ticked down to their nights at the hotel. The date technically started at the castle because Hunk cooked him a special dinner: Soba

Well, it was Space Soba since Hunk couldn’t find the exact ingredients to make Shiro authentic Japanese Soba. Hunk even apologized for it not being the authentic thing, but Shiro was enchanted the moment he realized that Hunk had made for him. Hunk even had found chopsticks to eat it with. It was nostalgic and made him homesick, but it was delicious. That would have been enough to seduce Shiro even at that point, but that was not the end of the date. It was only the beginning.

At the hotel, Hunk and Shiro checked into their own (free!) Luxury Suite! There was a spa option, and Hunk nudged Shiro into looking into it with him. There were a lot of options. Shiro wasn’t sure at first because he didn’t think having a stranger’s hands on him would be as fun as Hunk’s hands on him, but it was Hunk’s planned date so… he agreed to it. Hunk also suggested that Shiro worked so hard, he really deserved a proper massage at least once in his life. They looked through the list, selecting oils and incense. Setting it in a room that was the most Japanese setting they could find for a space version of oriental design. Soft nature sounds for background. It did sound amazing by the time they were done scheduling it and Shiro found himself looking forward to it.

After setting up in their suite, Hunk showed Shiro that there was a garden tour just on the outskirts of the hotel. So, since the day was theirs, and the spa had to have time to set up for their massage treatments, They went to the garden tour. Hunk held Shiro’s human hand and they were given a very nice tour of all the exotic botanicals on the planet. Hunk said that Coran would have made a better tour guide and Shiro laughed and agreed. But still, they enjoyed spending time together just in the beauty of the garden. Hunk even picked a large pink dandelion (Not its actual name, but they could not remember what it was. They had been told it was harmless and a great flower for pollinating insects.) and placed it behind Shiro’s ear. Hunk had to do this sneakily because they weren’t meant to pick the flowers, but it was sweet and Shiro appreciated the gesture.

Going back to the hotel in time for their spa treatments, Shiro was nervous to be seperated from Hunk because he thought this time might dull the smooth build up of romance they were having. And Shiro secretly loved romance and being romanced. It wasn’t something he could really bring up in their current occupation of being a paladins of Voltron.

So, they seperated for few moments to change for their treatments. 

Accept that when Shiro was naked and in a towel and taken to his room after a delay, Shiro was quietly surprised to see Hunk was waiting there for him!

“Surprise!” Hunk said. He was in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. “I talked them into letting me be your masseuse.” He blushed. “Sorry for lying,” He said immediately afterwards. “I’m not a professional...”

Shiro rushed up to Hunk and kissed his lips to quiet him. He was relieved it wasn’t a stranger. “Don’t apologize,” Shiro said. “This is my date with you, so I’m relieved it’s not someone else that’s going to be touching me tonight.”

Hunk’s face flushed red and he hugged Shiro warmly. “Thanks. Um… they actually asked that this be a legit massage too because it is a public room. So, no sex here.”

Shiro laughed softly. “I’m fine with that.” He hopped up on the table and smiled at Hunk with a playful look in his eye. “That doesn’t extend to the hotel room, does it?”

Hunk grinned slowly. “No, it doesn’t.”

They barely managed to keep it together and NOT have sex in that massage room. 

The message was nice. Shiro got to feel Hunk’s oiled hands on his entire body. And Hunk was really good at foot massages. Shiro’s muscles were turned to jelly with each pass of Hunk’s hands over his skin. He was drugged by the mellowing incense and Shiro was in a secure mental (And sexual) state. Hunk also seemed to take delight in just running his hands slowly over Shiro’s body. They really didn’t spend too long in the room since the case was that instead of calming Shiro down, it was teasing them both. 

They got dressed, and bought a small oil bottle to bring back to the hotel room with them. It was probably one of the times Shiro had undressed in one fluid motion so he could lay on the bed again, though he moved onto his belly because Hunk had thoroughly massaged his torso, legs, feet, and arms in the massage room. 

Now in the privacy of the room, Hunk also stripped eagerly to nothing. Hunk oiled up his hands again and after a moment of contemplation, started massaging Shiro's shoulders and spine. Shiro was back to being a pile of mush as Hunk rubbed away all the strain his back had been through. A soft moan happily fluttered out of Shiro's mouth. Quickly followed by others. It had already started in the massage room like this and it gave Hunk a hard time to concentrate.

Hunk chuckled, “At least now you don't have to hold back.”

Shiro smiled as Hunk's hands were past the small of his back and caressing Shiro's ass lovingly. “Neither do you.”

Hunk's face flushed and he forced his hands to continue down Shiro's muscular thighs. “Almost done.”

Shiro wanted to skip to his happy ending, but he bit his bottom lip and stopped any teasing words from coming out. ‘Patience yields focus’ rang in his mind and because he was letting Hunk have control of this date he was having a spectacular time. So he'd wait. But his knees spread eagerly and he breathed heavily. He let the small, desperate sounds be enough teasing for Hunk. And the tiniest sounds had huge effects, making Hunk's face a darker red and his hands were soon back on Shiro's muscular ass. 

Shiro groaned and his fingers gripped the sheets. His cock was already hard and dripping. Hunk squeezed his ass, rubbing them in circular motions and slowly spreading them apart. Shiro’s body shook because his back arched and his butt lifted and that seemed to be enough for Hunk.

Finally oiled fingers slipped into Shiro’s ass and Shiro’s head lifted, a soft hitch in his breath turning into a soft moan. His voice trembled, “Hunk...”

“You make this really hard to go slow,” Hunk said.

“Can’t help it,” Shiro whispered. His knees were spread wide and he was looking at Hunk over his shoulder. “I’m aching for you to fill me up. You keep teasing me with your amazing hands...”

“Sorry,” Hunk said. He was flustered and kissed Shiro’s shoulder. His fingers slipped out and Shiro soon felt the familiar bulk of Hunk’s cock against his ass. Shiro’s ass lifted to meet it. He’d never wanted it so badly before. It was still a thick, formidable cock for the first stroke sinking in. It stretched Shiro so good and he moaned loudly.

“Yeees,” Shiro said. “So good, Hunk. So good...” Hunk was so thick and deep. Shiro felt lips on his back and Hunk’s hands were still on his ass. Hunk was still massaging his ass, with his cock inside him.

“Oh god, oh god,” Shiro sobbed, nearly cumming just from that. “So close. Fuck that feels amazing.”

“Not yet, try to hold it. I’m gonna go slow,” Hunk told him.

Shiro tried. But wow, the intensity of Hunk massaging his ass and then thrusting into him the first time sent him into spasms and tears ran down his face. It was overwhemling. 

“I’m going to cum if you do that again.” Shiro warned him, but it was a little late because Hunk was already in the momentum of the second thrust.

There was no helping it, Shiro moaned loudly, “Hunk!” And his body came hard, spilling between the sheets and his body. He was trembling from the aftershocks.

Hunk stopped and eased out of him. He pet Shiro’s thighs and back through the blissful tremors. Shiro panted and was boneless for several moments.

“I couldn’t stop in time, sorry,” Hunk said and sounded guilty for it.

Shiro lifted his galra hand since his human arm was too exhausted. He pointed to the ceiling, “Just let me rest and we’ll go again.” Hunk chuckled and kissed Shiro’s neck and his hands just again started rubbing his skin. 

Shiro could safely admit that he was probably the happiest mush pile that night as they did slide back into making love after a short rest. It was slower and the balance between aching for more cock and feeling each delicious stroke made the following rounds of sex definitely get put on Shiro’s top three list of best nights in the universe. 

They got no sleep that night, they slept in until lunch, and Shiro was hopelessly having relapses of school boy love fantasies with Hunk for their entire Suite vacation. When they returned to the castle, Shiro was probably showing much more favoritism and hugs with Hunk than his other lovers for several days afterwards.

“What in the Quiznak did you do to him?” Lance asked Hunk accusingly as Shiro was off helping Allura for the moment.

“Took him on a date and pampered him, like he should be,” Hunk answered. 

“That or Hunk is a mastermind trying to steal Shiro from us,” Keith said. It… was hard to tell if Keith was joking or serious. His poker face was on fleek. 

“Hey, I’ve been planning ultimate date nights for all of you,” Hunk said in his defense. “But Shiro’s came up first, and with a luxury spa hotel, no less.”

“He’s trying to steal all of our hearts. I called your plan.” Keith said suspiciously but this time with a little smile. Okay good, he was joking. Hunk was relieved.

“Yeah… pretty much.” Hunk relented with a smile back.

Lance paused before he said, “Steal my heart next. Keith’s isn’t as pure.”

“In what way is your heart better than mine?!” Keith asked, offended.

Hunk sighed. At least he could remember his nice peaceful date with Shiro in fond memory.


	6. The Amler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro collect something for the ship. From a tree of tentacles. Coran has at least provided them with a how to video on harvesting from it. (canon universe setting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Public sex, sex outdoors, tentacles, restrained, against the wall,

The planet was essentially a tropical jungle. Hot and humid. Wild, colorful, and chock full of alien plants. Coran said they needed to collect seeds from a specific plant called the Amler. Coran said harvesting from the plant would give them some essential quality maintenance paste that the Castle was in need of.

Pidge was needed with Coran to keep the ship running (Coran was very insistent on keeping the young pidge away from this quest. Allura too for that matter). Hunk and Keith had already gone on one of Coran’s crazy quest into the Weblum, they weren’t as eager to go on this Coran quest with one of his old “How To” videos; that skipped over the corrupted data.

The video Shiro and Lance got was actually better quality… but maybe it would have been better if they’d been given more mystery instead of the step by step process of how to harvest from the Amler. They both felt very awkward about all the diagrams and harvesting techniques.

“Is this SERIOUSLY the only way to harvest from this thing?” Lance asked as they walked, bayards out and slicing away large branches of foliage to search through the forest. They were following a tracker that Coran had given to them. At least they didn’t have to go in blind with this mission. 

Shiro’s face was red as he thought about that answer. “I think if Coran knew another way, he would have told us.”

Lance was quiet. His face was flushed too. “Do… you think he has one of his tales about how he and Alfor had to collect from a Amler?”

“I...” Shiro could remember faintly that Coran looked a bit embarrassed as he gave them the video that would explain how to harvest the seeds. The video too had a flushed Coran, but it was probably edited for the best takes so it was smoothly delivered. “Probably.”

An Amler. They found one. Shiro could tell because it was the size of a giant redwood tree with giant yellow pedals grew at the base of the tree-like-alien. A calming aroma drifted from an opening that lead inside the tree like structure. 

Lance looked a bit nervously at Shiro. “So… Should we both go in, or...”

“I can handle it if you want to stand guard.” Shiro offered politely.

“Well… You might do better standing guard,” Lance relented.

Both their faces were hot and awkward as they felt a rumble from the interior if the beast/plant. It almost sounded like someone moaning in pleasure. It sounded a little like its name: “Aaah-Mmmn”. 

“We could both do it.” Lance suggested. There was something compelling about this collecting technique. Shiro could see the curiosity in Lance. A hint of eagerness for the new experience.

“One of us SHOULD stand guard.” Shiro was having trouble admitting he too was curious after hearing Coran’s… well, having observed the pictures that depicted the proper harvesting.

“Well...” Lance took off his helmet and diffused his bayard from his hand. “You can stand guard,” Lance said, and headed into the cave, throwing Shiro a flirtatious glance over his shoulder.

Shiro stood for a minute, face hot at thinking about missing what would be happening to Lance inside the alien plant. “Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Shiro followed Lance’s lead in.

It became much more humid inside and the crevice curved along the wall of the ‘bark of the tree’. It was red inside, and the pocket they’d stepped into had the ground beneath their feet but the walls had slick, flesh like tendrils lined the wall. He followed Lance to the ‘center of the Amler’, like Coran had suggested and they had not been grabbed or manhandled in any way. It was like a spiral to the center, and with every step into it, they felt that low moaning vibrating in their skin.

The center of the Amler glowed like a bulmera stone. The glow’s core point was the tips of the hanging tendrils.

“I can’t believe we have to seduce a tree,” Lance said and he went over to the most glowy part of the wall and took one of the tentacles from the wall. He gently stroked it with his palm and thumb. 

The small space started to glow more at Lance’s touch. Shiro cleared his throat and dispersed his Bayard. “You might want to get undressed before you get it too riled up.” He took off his helmet.

“Right. Right.” Lance said and stepped back. Shiro undressed but could not help but watch the rippling effect that Lance’s touch had on the tentacles. They wiggled and turned pink with bioluminescent light. There were countless thousands of them and it was more than a little intimidating. Coran had mentioned something about them being affected by hormones than touch. It made more sense after Shiro was naked, Lance stepped up to him and grabbed his hips and kissed his lips.

They were naked now, so hopefully they would have clean gear after ‘harvesting’. 

Lance backed Shiro up against the wall and Shiro shivered when he felt the damp flesh behind him. The tentacles lit up around him and Shiro felt and watched many of the tentacles curl around his biceps and thighs within moments of contact.

“Sooo, I’ve been wondering what you’d look like doing this harvesting thing since we watched that video,” Lance said and once the tentacles already had their grip on Shiro, more just followed the lead ones, curling around his hands, torso, belly, and feet. Shiro wasn’t sure if he should feel betrayed or not. Lance had suggested they both do it. “I mean, I wanna do this too, but I really love seeing your OH face.” 

“You could have warned me,” Shiro said and tested the tentacles; attempting to pull himself from the wall. They were tight and pulled even his galra arm to the wall with ease. 

Lance shrugged. “How about this. I’ll spot your turn, and you can spot mine.”

“Fine,” Shiro said, just before one of the lit tentacles curled around his cock, making Shiro give a surprised squeal and his whole body was covered in goose flesh for a second.

“Looks like it would take forever for it to find the right place,” Lance said and took the tentacle in hand. It was as thick as a cock, but long. Glowing pink and it reflected off Lance’s skin in a pretty light. Lance adjusted the fleshy, wet flesh so it went between Shiro’s legs again, this time to the crevice of Shiro’s ass.

Shiro’s breath hitched as it slid in. It wiggled! It wiggled in like looking for a hot place and Shiro’s ass was to its liking because once Lance lead it to the right place, Shiro’s head hit the back of the wall with the sudden sensation of being filled with this alien tentacle.

“You okay,” Lance asked. At lest he genuinely looked concerned when Shiro whacked his head.

Shiro opened his mouth, but all that came out was a desperate “Ahhh,” moan.

Lance’s face lit up in a dark blush and his eyes widened.

It wiggled and vibrated in Shiro. And then it seemed to contract back and get really fat, stretching his ass. It was intense! He could only remember how an earthworm could stretch thin and then grow fat as it moved through soil. It did to a degree feel like it was trying to crawl into Shiro, but it was attached firmly to the wall of the tree so even as Shiro was flat assed against the wall, it wasn’t going any further in. But also, there was no way Shiro’s ass was leaving the wall.

“Oh fuck,” Shiro whispered breathlessly. The vibrating and undulating crawl became a rhythm. It fucked into Shiro deep, and then drew back thick, like an ass plug. ”Oh fuck! Oh FUCK!”

“You okay?” Lance asked and his hand was petting Shiro’s belly to sooth him. “I’ve never seen you get this loud so fast.”

“So fat!” Shiro couldn’t control his volume. It was so intense. Too intense, he felt. He was used to less explosive pressure against his prostate so suddenly.

“It wasn’t that big,” Lance could only judge what had been in his hand. “Hunk’s definitely bigger, and you’re a champ when you take him.”

If Shiro had the eloquent mind to explain exactly what he was feeling, he would have, but any thoughts other than the pulsing inside his ass was not exactly explainable at the moment. Lance would just have to find out when it was HIS turn to harvest from this alien tree. 

Shiro’s eyes closed and the ongoing onslaught of movement inside him. His fingers and toes clenched the tendrils that threaded between the digits. Intense bliss started coursing through him and he wasn’t sure what he was moaning or wailing, but he could not stop. 

Finally there was a huge lunging feeling inside of him and his already blurry vision hazed out and there was only a vibrating in his ears for a moment. His whole body went limp.

He felt the tentacles curl back and he fell forward. Loyally, Lance was there and slowed Shiro’s fall to a safe lowering onto the floor and turning him onto his back.

“Heeey, Shiro,” Lance said worriedly and Shiro felt a hand over his cheek. Shiro’s arm twitched and and his hand innately covered Lance’s to sooth that worry. Lance relaxed and let out a sigh. Shiro was panting so heavy he couldn’t speak yet. His body was still recovering from the tremors of the last exploding sensation. 

That turned out to be his orgasm after the tentacle had one last mild blowing expansion and spewed a thick lube and several large seeds into him.

“You should have seen how far you shot!” Lance pointed out to him with a little excitement. “At least 3 feet!”

After Shiro could feel his limbs again and was more collected, he stood up. Then before Lance could say anything else, Shiro pushed HIM against the wall of tentacles and they latched on to Lance’s limbs in a different spot in the room.

“Your turn,” Shiro said hoarsely. His voice was well blown out after that. And he was looking forward to it blowing out Lance’s as well. It would be quieter in the castle for a time, and Shiro was going to enjoy the peace AND watching the show in front of him after he guided a similar tentacle into his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!  
> Due to the short time to write these works, they will not be beta'd. However if any readers can donate some corrections, I will try to fix them on the fly. Also feel free to donate a kind comment or say "Great job! Here's an apple!" and I'll understand you just really loved it and have not the words to express your joy. I like me some apples.
> 
> THIS IS FOR MY LOVE OF BOTTOM!SHIRO.


End file.
